herpaderp101fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 27-Herp-A-Derp Gets Drunk
Herp-A-Derp Gets Drunk is the 27th episode of the series. Plot Herp-A-Derp is so drunk and he shows the viewers how this happened in a flashback. Luigi asks Herp-A-Derp and the others if they want to go to a bar and the characters go. The characters start to get drunk and SBF31 informs the viewers that this episode is rated PG-13 for alcohol refrences, but Herp-A-Derp says you can watch it and almost turns into Barney. The characters get drunk. Luigi starts humping Herp-A-Derp's crotch and Herp-A-Derp throws him. Herp-A-Derp asks Baby Pikachu if he wants to do something later, but he says no. Mario asks Jessie if she wants to go home with him and she says yes and they go home to sleep together. Herp-A-Derp throws Woody back home and he swears at Herp-A-Derp. Buzz and Herp-A-Derp Stuntman start a beer drinking contest, while Herp-A-Derp tries to fly on Butterfly Boat calling him "Little Buffalo" but he/she can't fly because he/she is drunk. Herp-A-Derp Stuntman gets drunk so much that he starts speaking english a bit and flies into a wall. Herp-A-Derp says there going to have such hangovers in the morning, and Herp-A-Derp Stuntman throws up all over Herp-A-Derp's crotch. Mr. Krabs and Zorro then start to get drunk. Buzz then takes "Little Buffalo" (aka Butterfly Boat) home so Buzz can sleep with an unknown gender talking and flying boat. Zorro almost promotes smoking, but Herp-A-Derp Stuntman stops him because he doesn't want his show to promote smoking. Herp-A-Derp tells Herp-A-Derp Stuntman that his cannons smoke... HIS BUTT and then attacks him. Herp-A-Derp shoots Zorro and tells SBF31 to censor the show. Herp-A-Derp starts to rape Zorro but he says it isn't what it looks like and it censors again. Herp-A-Derp then starts raping him even more and Herp-A-Derp tells them to stop censoring and uncensoring and it censors again. Herp-A-Derp then throws Zorro and tells him to stop trying to rape him (even though Herp-A-Derp was clearly raping him). The flashback ends and Herp-A-Derp says that's how they got drunk. Then the opening to episode 22 is shown again. Trivia *This episode causes a time problem as this episode came right before episode 22 and episode 28 came right after this episode and episode 23 came right after episode 22. *2nd time the Mario/ Jessie Relationship is shown. The 1st time is in Episode 22 which is oddly enough, that episode came right after this episode. But this relationship is only because they were drunk. *This episode is rated PG-13. *All the characters get drunk. *Herp-A-Derp gets along with Luigi, Woody, and Herp-A-Derp Stuntman until he attacks them. *6th episode showing a flashback. *The entire episode is Herp-A-Derp's flashback. *Luigi is the one who had the idea of going to the bar. *Herp-A-Derp calls Butterfly Boat "Little Buffalo" in this episode. *Butterfly Boat is the 2nd character this season (I think) to be given a nickname. The 1st is Herp-A-Derp who is nicknamed "The King" by Woody in Episode 23.